1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of assigning a single welding apparatus corresponding to a single robot selected as a control object in a welding robot system, wherein the welding robot system is capable of selectively controlling a plurality of robots and a plurality of welding apparatuses with a single control unit and executing predetermined welding operation with a combination of the single selected robot and the corresponding single welding apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A space in facilities for welding operation can be utilized better, if a plurality of robots and a plurality of welding apparatuses are operated under control of a single control unit. However, in a conventional welding robot system, the plurality of robots and the plurality of welding apparatuses cannot be operated at a time by the single control unit (i.e., a single teaching console panel). Thus, a welding operation, a single robot suited for the welding operation to be started is initially selected as a control object, and a corresponding single welding apparatus is assigned.
Conventionally, the robot as a control object and the welding apparatus as an operating object have been individually selected by the user with manual operation. Thus, there has been a possibility that the user carelessly selects an inappropriate welding apparatus for assignment to the robot selected as the control object. As a result, the user might operate a wrong welding apparatus, which does not correspond to the robot selected as the control object without noticing that the incorrect welding apparatus has been specified, which sometimes may have caused hazardous accidents to the user.